Bella Diggory's Diary
by MYPARENTSFOUNDMYACCOUNT
Summary: Cedric Diggory's younger sis. has entered Hogwarts with friends Alice Weasley, and Meredith. Her friend falls in love with Draco, who surprisingly is nice to Alice, probably because he likes her! Conflict with Snape, as usual.


**Bella Diggory's Diary**

Written by: ClanFitan

Dear Diary,

Today Cedric told me that he asked Cho Chang out to the Yule ball dance. I hope that they have fun. Too bad the first years can't go. Here at Hogwarts you have to be a third year and up. Meredith is very upset though, because she got 15 addresses and 12 phone numbers from people that wanted to go to the dance with her and she already answered 12 back with a yes. Then she figured out that all the guys were fifth years and that first years can't even go to the dance. She was the maddest person I'd ever met. In addition, guess who had to comfort her? You guessed it. Alice, Draco, and I had to. Now, I know that I wrote Draco. It's because Draco and Alice are in love. Even though they both won't admit it. So, that's why Meredith and I are planning to prank Alice into thinking that Draco died. If all goes well, Alice will think that he's dead and have a nervous breakdown. Then Draco will see that Alice loves him and he will tell Alice that he loves her. Mere and I should be matchmakers. Sooooooooo, I guess I should go. I've been writing this during potions and I think Snape is catching on to the fact that I have my head bent over a book that has nothing to do with the Fearless potion Snape is mumbling about.

Dear Diary,

Snape caught on. Now I have detention for 2 days with Mere because she backed me up when Snape was wagging his finger and nose at me. I also lost the Slytherin house 20 points. Alice and Draco are going to love that. In addition, it seemed that Meredith and I didn't have to pull the "Draco is dead" prank. Earlier today, I saw them holding hands and giving each other gaga eyes. I think it's romantic, Mere on the other hand told me she'd rather date Neville Longbottom. That was low, even for her. If I know what's was good for me I should go to bed before Alice comes to the Slytherin common room. She'll be blabbing about her Mallyfoy. _Cough … Gag_.

Dear Diary,

I didn't go to bed on time. I didn't want to know. I told her I didn't want to know. Alice told me anyway. She told me about their first kiss, which by the way made me gag, and how Draco said to her that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, I disagree. Well, I know I didn't write about this yet but… Alice has freaky powers. Moreover, by freaky, I mean FREAKY! Alice's eyes glow whenever she's mad. Green, red, and black are usually the color of her eyes when they glow. In addition, her hair looks like it on fire when she is mad, but it's actually not. Alice came to me today and told me that when she got mad at Goyle for making fun of Ron's dress robes for the Yule ball dance. Her powers didn't work. She was **angry**. Therefore, Alice told Ron, who told Harry, who told Hermione, who ran to the library to learn about sudden powers ceasing to exist. _Exhale_. Say that 5 times fast. Anyway, I'm sad to say that Alice saw the future, another weird gift of hers that didn't vanish, surprisingly. Moreover, what happened when she saw the future was of Cedric, my older brother, dying. Alice has never been wrong when it comes to seeing the future. She didn't catch were or when he died, just that he died. o he could just slip away at any time. I shouldn't tell him, it would definitely burst his bubble. Well I have to go to defense against the dark arts, DATDA. Bye.

Dear Diary,

You'll never believe what happened! Today Dumbledore apperated into the Slytherin Common room and asks for Bella Diggory. Which if you didn't know by now, is me. Now anyway, I've never talked to Dumbledore privately before, so you can imagine that I would be a little nervous as to what he would talk to me about. As far as I had heard, only people in trouble talked privately to the headmaster. Except for Harry Potter. What ended up happening almost got Alice expelled. What happened was that Dumbledore put me in Ravenclaw! Dumbledore didn't give me a reason. He disappeared quite quickly after he told me, leaving me without an explanation. As soon as I entered my room to collect my stuff to move over to the Ravenclaw commons I was bombarded by Alice, her questions, and her yelling. As soon as I told her I regretted it. She stalked past me, out the door, straight to the headmaster's office. Well I have to go and find the Ravenclaw commons. Bye!

Dear Diary,

You wouldn't believe the trouble Alice got into with Snape. In fact, I don't think you want to know. After she went to go find Dumbledore to complain, she ran into Snape. When Snape saw that she was having an anger issue, he ran up to her and slapped her across the face several times. Snape was quite pleased, because in the beginning of the year because Dumbledore had given him permission to slap Alice if anything were to seem abnormal about. That means that she slapped quite often from. Alice didn't like the fact that she was getting slapped by Snape, any other teacher she wouldn't have minded. Snape on the other hand enjoyed slapping Alice. All the anger he feels toward Harry he takes out on Alice. Anyway, enough about child abuse. I have to go to Herbology. We're going to squeeze puss out of plants. What fun! By the way I'm using sarcasm. Bye.

Dear Diary,

Herbology was disgusting. I'm not going to be able to get the gross smell of chemical puss out of my hair and robes for months! And just to add on top of that, the Ravenclaw issue. I went to Dumbledore to find out were their common room was, what the password was to even get into the Ravenclaw commons, and last but not least and explanation as to why I changed houses so quickly. By the way, there are four Hogwarts houses. One is Gryffindor, where all of Alice's siblings are, Slytherin, that was my old house, Ravenclaw, my new house, and Hufflepuff, not only where my brother's house is, but the lamest, dorkiest house of them all. Amen! In addition, according to my brother, Hufflepuff's are practically good finders. He can be so stupid sometimes. But I guess I shouldn't say that though because of the whole death issue. Just to keep you updated, Alice still hasn't found anything about Cedric's death. Her powers on the other hand still haven't come back yet, though she is adjusting to not having them. Anyway, I so got of topic with the whole Dumbledore issue. What ended up happening was that he gave me every thing that I needed, except that good old explanation. Well, I have to go find out which sleeping quarter is mine. With my luck I'll end up finding the boys sleeping quarter right when they are changing into their pajamas. Wish me luck.

Dear Diary,

I finally found my sleeping quarter, after about 12:00. Then when I got there, apparently nobody told them that I was joining their house. So they all freaked out and called me a Slytherin. I tried to calm them down but when I looked at myself I saw that I was still wearing my Slytherin robes. Then out of all this chaos, little Professor Flitwick apperated into the room trying to find out why all the girls were acting crazy. Flitwick put a silencing spell on them and told them in his small squeaky that I was here because I had to transfer houses. After that he took the silencing spell off them and magically put a new bed in the middle of the room with the other beds surrounding it. On the bed, to my relief, was my spanking brand new Ravenclaw robes. After he left all the girls stared at me for a moment and then the next thing you know they were jumping off there beds and launching apologies at me, along with questions as to why I had switched houses so quickly in the middle of the year. It was such a hurl of emotion change that I didn't know what to think. Well I'm really tired and I can't really write anymore because my eyes are closing on their own. Soooo, bye!

Dear Diary,

Hello. I'm still very tired, and I'm supposed to be in DATDA but I went to the nurse and said that I had measles, it's a muggle disease. Since she knows nothing about muggle sickness she didn't know what it was so she said for me to just go back to my house common room and sleep all day. Go me! So now I have nothing to do except sleep, eat, and enjoy watching my friends gripe about their homework and the Herbology test that they have to do 6th period. I'll have to make it up sometime but for now I'll just be happy that I don't have to do it now. Oh my god!!!!!!!! I almost forgot to tell about my first ever crush! It's a second year and his name is … Ron Weasley. I know that it may come to you as a shock. It came as a shock to me when I sat next to him during lunch, our only period together. When I told Alice that I was in love with her older brother she hopped up and down saying that she was going to be sister-in-laws with me. I couldn't believe that she wasn't mad. Earlier in the year she threatened Meredith that she would kill her if she even thought about asking Ron for his number. At the time I didn't have feelings for Ron so Mere and I tried to get Ron's number behind Alice's back just to annoy her. It didn't really work, in the end I just about begged her for his number. I didn't get it, but now that she knows that I like him she'll probably give it t me a fight. The first thing that I'm going to do when I get it is call him. I'm not going to tell him straight out that it's me because that would be very stupid. I'll just call him and put a voice changing spell on me so that he won't know it's me, and when I get a hold of him through the phone line… well that's when things get interesting. I think I'll just prank him, saying "I LOVE YOU!" then hanging up very quickly. He'll probably try to call me back, but I'll keep my phone off so that his call won't go through. Well I have to go talk Alice into giving me his number. Can't wait to call him!

Dear Diary,

After I finished writing in my diary yesterday, guess who apperated into my bedroom? Dumbledore! Err, Professor Dumbledore that is. Anyway, when he came into my room I was, again, nervous about his presence. I'd never really found out why I was moved from Slytherin to Ravenclaw, that's what I thought he came here to finally tell me. I was wrong. It was something much worse, he tolld me that my brother had entered in the


End file.
